1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article of wearing apparel and more particularly to a trouser fly construction that includes an imitation fly portion adapted to be worn with a pair of trousers to present the appearance when the trousers are worn that the fly portion is in an open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art of wearing apparel to modify the construction of wearing apparel such as trousers and the like to enhance the utility of the wearing apparel and provide multiple uses or varied ornamental appearances of the wearing apparel. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,585,175 and 2,206,505 disclose trousers that disclose modifications to the waist portion and fly portion which in one case facilitates waist adjustability while preserving a neat appearance of the trousers and particularly the waist and fly portions and in another case modifies the trouser construction to insure support on the wearer while participating in athletic activity.
It is also known to provide outer garments constructed to provide freedom of action and present a neat appearance while engaging in athletic sports. An example of such an outer garment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,903 which uses a plurality of conventional slide fasteners, such as the well known zipper, with garments for men and women that permit the garment to be quickly converted in public from a fashion garment for working hours to a sport garment which provides the free action construction desirable in athletic sports.
Attachments to articles of wearing apparel and devices for removably engaging one item of wearing apparel with another item are also well known in the art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,396,446 and 3,085,247. These patents disclose attachments to the conventional necktie for use as a necktie protector and clips associated with the necktie for attaching it to the neckband of a shirt. These devices include fastening means associated with the knot portions of bow ties, as well as, conventional four-in-hand ties. It is also a known practice to decorate articles of clothing by permanently attaching some form of decoration to the basic article. Removably attaching a novel or decorative item to wearing apparel to facilitate the removal or interchange of decorative and novelty items on wearing apparel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,726,397.
Therefore, there is need to provide conventional items of wearing apparel, such as trousers and the like, with attachments of a decorative and novel subject matter which can be conveniently worn with the trousers or removed therefrom according to the desires of the wearer.